Duty of Heart
by SweetPSeventeen
Summary: Leah's beta; but she's also Alpha Female. What if that means more than she and the others ever thought? She'll have to decide; the Duty to her Tribe or to her Heart? But when an ancient threat lurks near, will she really have to choose at all? Blackwater.
1. How Much of a Woman Can a Beta Be?

**Hello People!!! This is my first Twilight Fan fiction so…yea. Just thought I say. Hope you like it!!!! :]**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I only own the plot…for now. ;)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_***1 year after Breaking Dawn***_

**Chapter 1: How Much of A Woman can a Beta be? **

_Mmmm…mmmm…_

_Would you please stop singing, Leah? _

_You know what? I'm bored. I have a right to entertain myself. _

_Well, could entertaining yourself be not so, oh I don't know, irritating! _

_Shut up, Embry._

Really, could the kid be more annoying?

_I heard that. _

_You wanna a prize?_

Ahh, hello sarcastic, bitchy Leah.

I really was getting sick and tired of this. Patrolling all day, patrolling all night. I've been patrolling in my sleep! But Jacob's Alpha, I'm only Beta. But, Hey, I'm not complaining! I'm a mile and a half better off than I was in Sam's pack. As though someone heard my not so happy thoughts, the clouds darkened and the thunder boomed. The rain started to pour down as the lightning flashed.

We felt a shimmer as Jacob phased.

_Well, Hello. _I said.

_Hey, guys. The Cullens just went out to play baseball. _

_Umm, its storming. _Embry said.

_Wow, Embry. You're smart. _I replied letting it lace with sarcasm. Everyone knows that the leeches only play sports when it's at least thundering. Ok, maybe not _everyone _but how else would you block out all the noises their super strength makes?

Embry and I stopped in a clearing and waited for Jacob. Soon enough, we saw a russet colored wolf jog out from the trees.

Jake replied. _Trust me, they know. Embry, you can go back home now. Leah and I will finish up for tonight. You and Seth can take it tomorrow morning. _

Embry's mind raced with excitement. He hasn't been back to La Push in a while but it wasn't like he had an imprint to go back to.

_Why are you so excited? Can't wait to see your mommy? _I smirked at him.

_Shut. Up. _and with that he shot away through the forest and we felt him phase out.

_Well, _I said, lifting my body off the ground, _better get started before it gets too late. _

I was walking out of the clearing when I realized Jacob hadn't moved from his spot on the forest floor. I turned around.

_Umm, Jake? _

He looked up at me with his dark chocolate eyes.

_How about we take a break tonight? _

Wait, what?

_A break to do…what? _I asked.

_I don't know. Sit. Talk. Its about to storm, anyway. _

I didn't move from my spot. I just stood there with one eyebrow raised as in to say, "Really?" Jacob noticed this.

_Come on, Lee. Take a seat. _With a wolfy smirk, he added. _I don't bite._

I rolled my eyes. _Like you could get close enough to before I kick your ass. _

Jake seemed satisfied with my answer because he got up and walked away to phase back. I knew he would come back fast so I let the calming sensation take over my body as I phased and put on my shorts and cami. I took my ankle ribbon and used it to tie my growing hair into a short ponytail.

"Your hair is growing back."

I turned around to see Jacob dressed in his usual cargo shorts/ no shirt attire.

"It looks nice."

Really? What the fuck was with this man today? First, he wanted us to "talk". Now, he's giving me compliments about my hair?

"Did you hit your head?" I asked him.

He walked over to a tree and sat down, resting his back on the trunk.

"Why? Someone can't give their friend a compliment?"

"Well, not if the someone is you and the friend is me." I smiled.

I walked past him to the other side of the tree and rested my back on the trunk also.

"You're real cute, Leah." See? He knew I was joking. Not _everyone_ thinks I'm a complete bitch.

"Thanks. I think I'm cute, too." I turned my head to look back at him and smirked. He did the same. A comfortable silence fell.

"How's Seth?" I heard him ask.

"The same. Annoying, stupid, you get the point."

Jake laughed. "Sue?"

I sighed. "Mad, I guess."

"You guess?"

I crossed my legs to sit Indian-Style. (no pun intended.)

"I don't know. She hasn't talked to me in like a week and she always avoids eye contact with me."

It's true. For the past week, food was always on the table and clothes, etc. were always packed for me and Seth but she was never there. And when she was there, she wouldn't say a word to me and she looked so…sad. She would only talk to Seth like I wasn't even there.

Jacob thought about this for a minute. "Maybe, she's just distraught over something. Doesn't mean she's mad at _you._"

I let out a breath. "Yeah, maybe. If she was, you know, distraught, then why wont she talk to me about it?"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to know." He shrugged.

"Humph." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jake looked over and fake pouted. "Awe, Lee worried about her mommy?"

"I just hate not knowing things."

There was a short silence then I felt Jake's hand on my arm. I turned to look at him. He was smiling encouragingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she's just worried about you and Seth. I mean, you guys _are_ running around the woods all day and night protecting vampires, none the less."

I smirked at him. "I have no idea why I asked you for 'advice' in the first place." I said using air-quotes.

"I know but I'm pretty good at it, aren't I?"

"Oh yea, I'll be looking for you on TV, Dr. Black."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

After about 5 more minutes of teasing, a mixture of very familiar scents came towards us.

"Sam." We both whispered at the same time.

Suddenly, howls broke through the comfortable silence. They sounded desperate and commanding.

"Shit. This can't be good." I said as I picked myself off the ground and walked beside Jacob. We walked for about 10 minutes until we finally saw the large bodies of Sam's pack. Holy fuck, how many are there now?! It looked like….14. Damn. That was a great factor to weigh if we ever had to fight them. Our petty 5 would get our asses kicked to Canada. We waited as Sam and Paul went to phase and came back as human. Whoa…Sam looked horrible. He looks like he hasn't slept for a week. Well no wonder, with all those puppies look after. Yea, I would probably look like I got frikin mauled by a bear, too. I heard noises in the trees behind me and looked to see Embry, Quil, and Seth behind us. Ahh, they heard the howls. Well, at least, we know there's _something_ that will take Quil from Claire. Hey, don't get me wrong, the girl's really cute and it's adorable when she calls me "Auntie Lewah" but she is Emily's niece.

"Jacob, the Elders want to speak with you."

Oh, Sam was talking? I guessed I've gotten so used to ignoring him. My bad. I should probably pay attention. I mean, I am Beta. Aren't Betas suppose to do that type of thing? They never really had, "Wolf Pack 101" as a class in high school. If they did, we would probably be teaching it.

"The Elders? What for?" Jacob asked.

The Elders? Didn't those old geezers have anything to do other than make our lives living hell? Well, I probably shouldn't say that. I mean, my father used to be one and now my mother is one. But she's a mom; she made my life a living hell before that.

"I can't tell you, Jacob." Sam said.

Bullshit. He can. He just doesn't want to because he wants to make it harder for us. Why? Because he's Sam. He makes everything harder for everybody, especially me. Hell, he made LIFE harder for me!

"There's no reason for them to talk to us. We already solved the whole 'Renesmee' issue." I said to Sam.

"We never said they wanted to talk to _you_, Leah. We said Jacob." Paul snapped.

Wow, Paul.

I was about to answer with some witty remark until Jacob interrupted me.

"Leah's my Beta. Who I talk to, She talks to."

See, I knew I was making the right decision when I chose to follow him instead of 'Muscles for Brains' over there. I knew it was childish of me but I smirked and stuck my tongue out at Paul. He just rolled his eyes. Whatever.

Sam just looked pissed. Well, when does he not? "We'll take you there." He said coldly as he turned around and walked away with Paul at his side. What the hell? Like we don't know where the elders meet? Hello! We lived there our whole lives! We might of left about a year ago but that doesn't mean we forgot what the hell our hometown looks like! They just love treating us like outcasts. You can tell by their faces that they all think they're better than us. Even the pups. Sam's probably telling them every single horrible thing about us just so they could hate us more.

Jacob and I exchanged looks and looked back at the rest of the pack. They nodded and walked back into the forest to wait for us. By the time, Jacob and I started walking, Sam and his pack were a good distance away and the rain had started to sprinkle.

"Jacob's an idiot to let a woman be his Beta." Sam whispered to Paul.

Paul snorted. "Leah's hardly a woman."

I growled and pushed off to run and rip their heads off but Jacob grabbed my waist and pushed me back.

"Let it go, It's ok. They're just a bunch of jerks. That's not true." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and took a few calming breaths. That's not fair. Just because I have a vagina, I can't have any authority in a wolf pack. That's the way Sam operates. And yea, Paul's a jackass, I know. But that comment really hurt. They know how my 'womanhood' is a touchy topic for me. Shit, I gave them hell for it when we were in Sam's pack. Just because I turn into a giant wolf, don't wear nice clothes, make-up, or get my period anymore, doesn't make me less of a woman, does it?

Well, I had no idea how much of a woman I was going to be…

________________________________________________________________________

**First of all, thank you for taking the time to read the prologue of my 1st**** Twilight story!!! I really enjoyed writing this first chapter. It was kind of tricky though. Especially setting up Leah's character and her relationship with Jake. But I **_**think**_** I did a pretty good job of it. Well, please Review. I would love to see what you think of the story and Leah and Jake's characters because they are going to be really important soon. And of course! Constructive Criticism! It makes every writer great! So, please tell me what you think I should work on, etc. If you like this story so far, add it to your favorites!!! And just to tell you, I'm going to start updating every week or so. Just thought you should know. Anyway, thanks!!!!**

**Peace. Love. Twilight. **

**You just Gotta love Twilight.**

**~ GottaLuvTwilight14**


	2. The Punchline Isn't Always Funny

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!!!!!! **

**Ok, now I know its really short but I had NO time this weekend because I went to EyeCon and yes, I met Edi Gathegi!!!! He's so funny and I got his autograph!!! Anyway, so I know ALL you guys are waiting to see where I'm going with this. So, here's the "punch line." :]**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: The Punch Line isn't always so Funny…**

By the time, we got to Billy's house, the rain had gone from sprinkle to pour down. Thank God for freakish 108 degree temperature. Or else I would have become dead…and cold; like a vampire! Ewww…

Anyway, Jacob and I walked up the steps to the front door which, oh surprisingly, wasn't locked! Seriously, people in La Push don't lock the doors unless it's night. I mean the only threat are wolves (real wolves, not us mutants.) and its not like wolves know how to turn handles and open doors. I turned around after Jacob walked through the door and found that Sam or his pack wasn't there. Ok? Do they know something we don't?

"Leah." Oh, right. Elders, secret, meeting. I should probably walk through the door now instead of stand outside and get drenched.

"You brought her?" one of the Elders asked.

Well, Hello to you, too.

"She's Beta. She has a right." Jacob replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

_She _would like to speak for herself, but you know, whatever.

I actually looked around the room for the first time. Elders I didn't know were here, also. Plus, the normals; Billy, Old Quil, and…Mom. As soon as we locked eyes, she put her head down and I _swear_ I saw a tear. My mother never cried. The only time I saw her cry was when my father died. Something definitely was going on…and it involved me.

"Well, this changes the plan." Billy said.

My mother finally looked up and said, "I'll tell her. You explain to Jacob." She got up, grabbed my arm, and with a sad smile at Jake pulled me out of the house. We walked to the edge of the garden…Sarah's garden. God, I missed her. She was a second mother to me. I know Jacob misses her, too; more than anyone will understand. He thinks about her and things he sees or hears reminds him of her. I think that's why he loves the Mother Leech…I mean, Esme, so much; because she's a very caring, loving, and passionate person just like his mother.

My mother just stared at me with the same look. I couldn't take it anymore. If she doesn't tell me what's wrong…

"Mom…" I moved closer to her. It's actually kind of funny. I have a about a foot over my mom. 5'6 to 6' 3; that's a big difference. She's my mom , I'm the one comforting her and I don't even know what the hell is going on. "What's going on?"

She looked up at me and put her hands on my cheeks. "Oh, Leah." She pushed some of my hair back out of my face. She smiled a sad smile. "My beautiful Leah."

There was silence.

"Because of the Volturri incident almost a year ago, the Elders made a very painful decision, but they realize it's best for our tribe."

What? The Volturri is gone! And they haven't come back for a year! The Elders decide now to make a "painful" decision?!

"If, for some reason, the Volturri or any other threat comes back, they want to make sure we're ready."

I didn't say anything. I just waited for her to continue.

"It's basically an experiment. Leah…" She grabbed my arms and looked me straight in the eye. "Before I say what I'm about to say, I want you to promise me you won't be rash about this until I explain."

I shook my head, "Mom, you're scaring me."

"Leah, because Jacob's the _true_ alpha…and you're the only female…"

Wait…Where is this _going_?

"They want you and him to mate." She started sobbing.

That's the punch line.

I was frozen in…was it Fear? Hell, it was a million emotions in one. Did my mother just say, "mate"? With Jacob? I started shaking.

"Now, Le-" my mother started.

"Why?" my voice so shaky I didn't even know it was me. "Why _me_?"

Mom sighed. "They believe that if both parents are wolves, the child will definitely become one and be stronger, faster, everything twice as better as before."

My throat started to close. _Swallow…Breathe._

"This isn't fair." I whispered shaking my head.

My mother just stared at me with emotionless eyes.

That's when I blew.

"What the fuck?! This isn't happening!!! You can tell those old bastards I'm not doing this!!! After everything I've been through; right where I'm finally starting to be 'happy'? And they decide to put this shit on me!!! No!!!" The more I yelled and screamed, the more I started to sob. I started throwing my arms. "I can't even take care of a child, Mom!!! Jacob has an imprint!!! He's suppose to have children with that demon spawn, not me, Mom!!! NOT ME!!!"

My mother grabbed my arms and pulled me into an embrace. "Shh, Leah. Stop." I started sobbing and trying to pull away. "Leah. It's ok….I'm so sorry, beautiful."

Wait…Mom's an Elder. The (stupid, gay) Elders made this fucked up decision. My mother was part of this!!! I pushed myself away from here, wiped my tears angrily, and stared her straight in the face.

"What the fuck, Mom?!! Why did you let them do this to me?!"

Mom just stared back at me in shock. "Leah…what on earth did I do?"

I whispered to her. "You could have voted against it. You could have stopped them; make them reason, do something. But you didn't.. You let them do this to me."

She started shaking her head. "Leah! Do you honestly think I didn't?! Do you honestly think I just sat there and watched them make a decision to ruin my daughter's life?! It was hard on Billy, too! Imagine how he feels about Jaco-"

I snorted in response. "Oh, we ALL know Billy would rather have a grandchild from Jacob and I then he and the half-breed! He's probably the one who came up with the idea!"

She walked right up to my face and pointed at me. "Leah!!! Stop it!!! You know Billy would never do that to you!! You're like a 3rd daughter to him."

We just stood there fuming at each other, not saying a word. Until I broke the silence by saying words that I know would hurt.

"This would have _never _happened if my father was here…because he's the one who actually _cares_ about me." I whispered.

When I finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Leah," her voice was shaky. "You know I love and care for you very much." Really? Well, I wouldn't have known.

I sighed. " You have a funny way of showing it….I'm sorry, Mom…but I can't do this." She dropped her head at the weight of my words.

"Leah…" I heard a deep but shaky voice. When I turned, I saw Jacob standing on the back porch with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-"

That was the breaking point. As soon as I saw him, everything came back into my mind and…I couldn't do this. I _wouldn't _do this. Tribe or not. I'm not going to become a fucking walking incubator for their darling little secret weapon. My face started heating and when I felt my face, there were tears. Without another word, I turned and ran into the forests; reaching speeds I never knew I could before. I guess when you have something to run away from…it makes you run faster than you ever have. Wait, was that what I was doing? Running away? From home?

"_They want you and him to mate."_

Yeah, the Punch line? Not always so hilarious.

________________________________________________________________________

**Again, I know it's short. But I just was so excited to tell you guys what the hell's going on already! So…..review!!! :D **

**You just Gotta love Twilight**

**~ GottaLuvTwilight14**


	3. I Don't Know

**Ok, its not even funny. I had family visiting me last week and they always managed to drag me from my computer. Ugh. And for some reason, this chapter was hard to write. I don't know why. So that's why I didn't update…*tries to do math* for a long time. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! :] **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: I Don't Know.**

**Jacob POV**

I watched with fright as Leah ran off into the trees. I had the urge to run after her but my legs wouldn't let me move. There are two sides of me fighting myself. The Alpha side dedicated to his tribe and the Jacob side knowing this is wrong. When Leah heard my voice and looked at my face, she looked…terrified. Was she scared of me? That at any moment, I would grab her and do unspeakable things to her? I never want to hurt her and I pray to God she knows that. I looked and saw Sue kneeling on the ground with her hands covering her face, sobbing for her one and only daughter. One of the unknown Elders came and helped her calm down and back into the house.

I tried all I could to argue. Everything from "I have an imprint." to "Leah can't even conceive." Apparently, my imprint doesn't matter anymore and my "Super Alpha Sperm" will do the trick. Great.

I don't know if I could ever go back into that home. No, it wasn't a home. A home is where people don't stab in you in the back or even dare to go as low as this. I don't know if I could ever face my father. No, he wasn't a father. A father is someone who gives advice, comfort, protection. He was just someone who helped give birth to me, whose blood was in my veins but that's it. I don't know if things will ever be the same between Leah and I. No, I _know_ that things will never be the same between Leah and I.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Leah POV**

What do you do when your mother tells you to fuck with your Alpha to make a super werewolf mutant? Climb up a 300 something foot tree, cry till you have no more water left in your system, and stay there for three days. Well, that's what I've been doing for the past 72 hours and it isn't pleasant. This was one of the tallest trees in the forest…the same one I climbed and mourned in when my father died.

My Father.

I don't think there was ever a time I needed him so much until now. Sometimes, I see him in my dreams. His skin is so rough and his hair is so fine, its like he's really there…but then after a while, he starts to fade. I call him back until I cant talk anymore. But he's gone.

I didn't mean to be so harsh to my mother. She, of all people, should understand that I'm not the best dealing with situations like this. I wish I could go back…but I cant. Not after this. There's too much to deal with; too much to sort out. I wonder how Jacob feels. I didn't even have the chance to ask before my body started to run.

I was fighting myself. The Beta/ Alpha Female side telling me to do everything for the tribe and the Leah side saying to run; don't give in.

I've asked the same question millions of time and I never get an answer. _Why does Fate hate me? _I always believed I was never meant for a happy ending but now? I was starting to live by it.

I sat there on the top branch and thought till twilight began. Then I heard a noise. It would stop…then start again. Stop…then start again. It was a creaking noise; like an old door being opened or closed. I looked all the way down and saw nothing but branches, smaller trees, and the forest floor.

"Mmhhm."

_Holy shit!_ I turned all the way around and almost fell off my branch. (Yes, MY branch, thank you very much.) to see no one other than the blonde leech herself. Now, this was strange for _her _to show up.

After the Italian leeches left, I admit I have been spending more time at the Cullens. (Stupid Seth and Jake always going over there.)They're nice people. Carlisle is very father-like; he reminds me of my own but I would like him more if he didn't always try to turn me into a lab rat…wolf. He was interested in me, always trying to figure out what in God's name had made me phase; why I'm the only one of my kind. He didn't try to prick me with a needle though…yet.

Esme was the best cook I've ever met in my life. She would cook breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks for the boys. I once complained to her saying she didn't have to and it wasn't fair for her to do all this. She just smiled, put her hand on my shoulder, and said, "That's what family does." From that point on, I learned to like her…even love her.

Emmett was a whole different story. We had a love-hate relationship. He even came up with the clever, "She-Wolf" as a nickname. I used to retort but I've gotten used to it.

I stayed away from Alice. She would always try to start a conversation with me but I would always drop it. She was trying to give me a makeover and, well…I don't know, I guess I just didn't want one.

Jasper was always reading whenever I was there; so that didn't really open up conversation. I guess, he's cool.

Edward was just plain annoying, though. I have no idea how his family can deal with all that mind reading shit. Ok, yeah, the pack has mind reading, too. But not 24/7, 365! He always read my mind. He said he finds it, "exquisite and different." Yeah, whatever the hell that means.

Bella was just, ugh. I don't know what Edward or Jacob ever saw in her. I just stay far away from her. If she tries to talk to me, I just ignore her or say a smart-ass remark.

Nessie was an adorable kid and smart, too. Every day, she was reading a different book. Its only been a year since she was born and she already looks to be around ten or eleven years old. Much to Bella's dislike, she has even gotten to calling me, "Aunt Lee." At first, I was astonished but then I started liking it.

Rosalie was…separate from the group. We had our moments. Jacob had told her what I said on that one hunting trip and she understood. We had an understanding. I also felt that the fact we both couldn't have children but wanted to made us closer…in a way. But don't get me wrong, we never talked or anything other than the selective "Hello." we gave each other and the roll of her eyes and smirk of her lips she gave me when Emmett wouldn't stop teasing me.

"Ummm, yes?"

She folded her arms over her chest and sighed, "Look, I'm not going to lie. I came here for a reason. And that's because…Fido told us all about what happened." Rosalie looked at me with her mesmerizing golden eyes…that had black flecks in them. I guess she came out here to hunt.

"You mean Jacob?" I sniffed. "He told you about what?"

She rolled her eyes. "About how your 'Elders'," she did air-quotes around the word. "decided to have you and him make a super mutt." I didn't answer for a while and she titled her head to the side; looking straight into my eyes. Rosalie saw something and she was trying to figure it out. I put my persona back on.

"Yeah. What about it?"

She straightened her shoulders. "I just…don't think its right and you shouldn't do it."

She actually thought I would?! "For your information, Barbie, I wasn't planning on it." I said, with force. I trailed down from my high branch and started climbing down the tree. She has some fucking nerve to tell me to do something that I wasn't even going to do like I'm retarded! No, that prize goes to Seth. "I can't get pregnant anyway, so I don't understand what they think they're going to get out of it."

I looked up to find her following me down. Her movements were very fluid for climbing down a 300 something foot tree. Me? I probably looked like Pocahontas with a bad hair day coming down this tree. Minutes later, I finally reached the forest floor and she was right behind me; landing easily on the ground. "If you mate with Jacob, you'll become pregnant." She told me.

I looked at her skeptical. "How do you know that?"

"It's just like wolves. Only the Alpha pair is suppose to mate to avoid over population. But I guess your shape shifting genetics take it a step further, as if any other pack member other than Jacob tries to get you pregnant…you won't." She said.

I turned around and started walking in well, no place particular.

"Where are you going?" I heard her say.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I kept walking until in a blur, she moved right in front of me, her long, blonde, wavy hair bouncing.

"Why don't you come back with me to the house?" she suggested.

"Is Jacob going to be there?"

She looked at me confused then said sourly, "Most likely."

I shook my head. "Then, no thank you." I stepped around her and kept walking in my no place path. I don't want to have to face Jacob now. I don't want to have to face him again, if I could help it..

"You're going to have to face him one time or another. And I suggest now. You've been out here for almost four days now. He's been worried sick about you. All he's been doing is pacing the house saying over and over, 'Its my fault' and asking Edward every five minutes if he can read your mind."

Me? I had that effect on him? I never knew Jacob, well, cared so much. Sure, we've gotten to be friends and had a pretty nice brother/sister relationship but I never knew he liked me this much. I still kept walking.

"Hmm, the Leah Clearwater I've heard so much about never ran away." I spun around to see her standing with one hand on her hip and her looking at her nails on the other. Oh, she's good.

"I don't run away." I said through clenched teeth.

"You can't go 'home'." Again, with her air apostrophes, "so where else do you have to go?" she looked behind me shrugging her shoulders.

Ugh, she was right and I really do need a shower, some clothes, and a delicious Esme-cooked meal. I guess, I'll have to deal with _him_ one time or another; might as well be now. I'll just have to relax…or pray to God the whole way that he's not there. That works, too.

Rosalie walked up and stood beside me. Then, we walked together to the Cullens.

I don't know if it's a good idea to see Jacob now. No, I have to; just like Rosalie said. Clearwaters; especially Leah, never run away. I don't know what made Rosalie come, miss her hunt, and talk to me. No, she didn't just talk to me. She was helping me; trying to be my…friend?

I don't know if I could trust her and her family, but I knew I was going to have to.

________________________________________________________________________

**Finally! I'm done with this wretched chapter that I started like 3 weeks ago. Personally, I think this chapter sucked. But I did the best I could. :/ sorry. **

**Review. :] **

**Peace. Love. Twilight**

**~GottaLuvTwilight14**


	4. Lost

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm a horrible writer, kill me now. It's been like 8 months and I feel horrible about it. But now, IT'S SUMMER! And I will promise to you, right now, that I will try my best to update. A lot. I hope I have not lost you wonderful readers of mine and I hope you enjoy this long awaited update. (: **

**Chapter 4: Lost**

**Jacob POV**

It's been 3 days since I last saw Leah and it's been one of the hardest 3 days of my life. I had no idea what happened to her or where she went, and I was too much of a mess to go search for her. This morning, Rosalie had left to go hunting and I had asked her to look for Leah for me. And after her regular bitching, she agreed. I hope Leah hasn't done something stupid or regretful. A couple hours after she left La Push, I went to the Cullens. Edward had read my mind and, with my permission, told his family about the situation. Honestly, they were all sort of disgusted but understood our tribe's need of it. They knew of the Volturi's wrath hands on.

I sat outside on the Cullen's doorsteps waiting for Sleepless Beauty to come back. I'll never understand how she and Leah feel towards each other. Sooner or later, they'll become very good friends, I can feel it. They're too much alike to not to. But for right now, they have an understanding, and I'll take that over trying to kill each other any day.

As soon as I see the bushes start to move, I stand up and hope it's Rosalie _and_ Leah. And out comes….Seth. Greaaatttt. I sit back down.

"Hey Jake!" He said in his all too happy voice as he put on his shorts.

"Hey."

Seth sat down on a step lower than mine. "How are you?"

I sighed, "Oh, I don't know, Seth. First, I have to deal with Sam and his pack and protect the outside of La Push. And now, apparently, I have to mate with your sister and take care of our kid whose suppose to be some Optimus Prime of La Push and save us all from the Volturi. How do you _think_ I'm doing?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, sorry. Just trying to make conversation."

"Seth, I'm sorry. I got a lot on my mind."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. Does it help to know that Sam wants to speak with you tonight at the border?"

I growled, "No! It doesn't! Ugh, what the hell does he want?"

"He says the Elders want an answer."

"Here's one: Fuck no. You can take that back to him." I stood up to walk back inside the Cullen's house when Rosalie walked out of the trees. I ran back down. "Did you find her?"

Rosalie walked back in the trees and pulled out a very pouting Leah. "Come on, Leah."

"Leah…" I said and walked to her. Rosalie and Seth walked up the stairs and into the house.

As soon as she saw me, she kept looking straight ahead and walked by me like I wasn't even there.

"Can you at least talk to me?" I said in frustration of her attitude.

She turned around on point and walked right back to me. "What do you want me to say, Jacob? There's absolutely nothing I can say!"

"We can't pretend it's not happening either!"

She walked closer till our faces were inches apart. "Watch me."

Leah started to walk away again. "Sam wants to speak with me at the border tonight." She turned around. "Come with me."

She sighed. "You know they don't want me there."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Who cares? You're Beta! You have a right just like Paul does!"

"I don't think we should be anywhere near La Push right now."

"So what do you think we should do? Run away? Become mutts?"

She scoffed. "You know, it sounds like you're actually suggesting we follow through with what they want." Leah moved and put her hand on her hip.

I hesitated. My answer would either keep me alive or have me castrated. "It's an option."

"It's an option?" She turned to walk away. "I'm not doing what they want just because you want some!"

"Leah!" I ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Leah, we're the protectors. We have to make sacrifices for our tribe." Wait, what? Why am I acting like I actually want to do this?

"We've made enough fucking sacrifices! My whole _life_ was destroyed!" She pulled her arm back.

We stared each other down. I was about to turn away until she spoke.

"Tell me Jacob, are you really going to do this?" I waited a long time to answer. I didn't want to do this but…it's our tribe, our people! Isn't that the whole reason why we're here? I had to make her see that yes, it's disgusting and wrong but it's our only option.

"We should think about it."

Leah just stared at me for minutes. Finally, she walked up the steps to the Cullen's house, turned to me, and said. "Well, find yourself a new Beta. Don't ever talk to me again." And with that, she opened the door and walked in.

"Le-!" Slam! She slammed it right in my face. I could of Alpha command her back and made her be my Beta again. She was still part of the pack. But that we just make her hate me more. I walked back down the steps and ran into the woods. I lost my Beta and my best friend; and now possibly, my sanity.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know it's short but I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things! I've been having major writer's block. Well I don't know if you would call it writer's block. It's kind of the opposite. I have SO many ideas and ways I can go with this story, it's hard to pick. But please Review! You guys inspire! Love you! **

**You just Gotta Love Twilight**

**~ Gottaluvtwilight15**


	5. Misery of Mine

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_Italicize- Flashback_

**Bold- Phased**

_**Italicize and Bold- Dialogue while phased**_

**I know most of this is a flashback, it just came to me, and I decided to write it. Maybe it gives a better insight on Jake and Leah's relationship. **

_It's not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know._

_It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show._

_~ Misery- Maroon 5_

**Chapter 5: Part One (Misery of Mine)**

**Leah POV**

I slammed the door in his face and flopped myself on the Cullen's white living room couch. Ugh, how the hell do we always manage to get ourselves in shit like this? Oh, that's right. We're mythical creatures who shouldn't exist. I just don't understand. Jacob's just suppose to ignore his imprint, _mate_ with me, and then we have kids together and that's it? Mate- ugh, I hate that word. It sounds so primal, so animalistic.

Over the past year, Jacob and I have grown close, very close. We were best friends. We had a mutual understanding. You know, when he imprinted on Nessie, I thought that was it. He's gone, I lost him. And I came to find that he never left, he still looked and treated me the same. Sure, his thoughts were mostly occupied with her and everything, but he was never as attached as Sam, Jared, or the others. Maybe, it was because he's an Alpha, I don't know. I was still important to him, and that was when I truly realized that Jacob Black was different and he was a true friend. And I loved him, I still do. I wouldn't let anything happen to him and I always had his back, just like he did for me.

Now, there's so much tension and frustration between us. I know he's torn apart, I feel it too. It's not just our conscience, I feel our wolf selves trying to take over. I've seen it when it happens. When Sam first phased and he came back after those 2 weeks of nothing but searching and crying, he was more volatile and temperate and his eyes, a dark empty black onyx, had no feeling, no emotion. I was scared for him and for myself.

Wolf Leah that wants to take over keeps pushing. I'm a Beta, yes, but I'm also a female which in turn, makes me almost to the top and the bottom of the social pack ladder. The Wolf keeps saying "Do your duty, just be a good little bitch and do it." And I just keep saying "Shut the fuck up!" I wonder if Jacob's is stronger, more hurtful, because he's basically wolf royalty. It takes so much control to not let it take over you. It's in both of our best interests if we hardly see each other. One of the boys can be Beta. I'm afraid that one or both of our resolves will slip and something happens that we'll both regret.

**Jacob POV**

I sighed. I loved the cliffs. It was my place of solitude and rest. When my mother died, I came out here almost every day and just watched the waves crash along the shore and the rocks below. When I first phased, I came out here. After the newborn battle, this was where I went. It had so many memories, some painful, some filled with fun. The pack and I also cliff dive for fun. I chuckled and sighed when I remembered the first time Leah went cliff diving with us. That was when I started to realize that Leah isn't who she puts out to be.

_I woke up around 11 and pushed myself out of bed. I took a look around my room. There, on the desk, were the many thousand notes I had started to give to Bella. All having a different tone, a different message. I- no, not today. Today, I will not think about her. She's with Edward now, it's what she wants. Who am I to care?…Her best friend. Well at least…I thought I was. Ugh, after putting on some shorts and using the bathroom, I walked into the kitchen where my father was seated at the table reading the newspaper. _

"_Hey, Dad." I greeted as I got a bowl out for some cereal._

_He turned and smiled at me. "Good morning son. How'd you sleep?" _

_I sat down with some orange juice and a bowl of my all time favorite cereal, Cookie Crisp. I mean, come on, it's like desert in a bowl for breakfast. "Good, you?"_

_He sipped some of his coffee and nodded. _

_"The pack and I are going cliff diving today." I said after 10 minutes of comfortable silence. _

_He looked up from what he was reading and smiled. "Alright, have fun." _

_I put my bowl in the sink and threw on my sneakers. "Be careful." He said to me._

"_Sure, sure." _

_I closed the door and ran into the forest. I took off my jeans and tied them to my leg with my ankle tie. Once phased, two exciting voices entered my head._

"_**Hey Jake! Are you ready?" **_**Quil asked me.**

"_**Yeah, are you?" **_

"_**Psh, he's scared." **_**Embry chimed in.**

**Quil defended himself.**_** "Am not!" **_

"_**Are to!" **_

"_**Wow, are you sure you guys are over ten years old?"**_

"_**Ahh, shut up." **_**Quil told me.**

**I was about halfway to the cliffs when I felt that odd change in the air when someone else phases. **

"_**Hey guys!" **_**Yep, that was definitely Seth; Mr. Happy-go-Lucky. He's not the person you want to talk to in the morning. We said hi and Quil asked the same thing he asked me.**

"_**Yeah, totally! You?" **_

"_**Psh, he's scared." **_**Embry said again.**

**Here comes Quil.**_** "Am no-!" **_

**I chimed in.**_** "Ok, we're not doing this again. Hey, Seth, isn't your sister coming?"**_** I asked when I noticed she wasn't phased. **

"_**She's coming. She just woke up." **_

"_**Oh, joy." **_**Quil sniped. **

**There was a silent pause until I felt sympathy and plead in Seth's mind. **_**"Hey, Leah's kind of in a worse mood than usual. She seems more...depressed today. So can you guys try and keep the snide comments or whatever to a minimum?" **_

**Quil and Embry didn't answer so I answered for them. **_**"Sure, Seth. Right, guys?"**_

"_**I don't make promises that I can't keep." **_**And with that, Quil phased out. Embry phased after him without a word. I sighed. **_**"I'll make sure they won't, Seth." **_**I felt Seth's appreciation as Leah phased. I decided to play nice today, for Seth and my balls sake. **_**"Hey."**_

**She was just starting to run. **_**"Hi."**_** Wow, Seth was right. She **_**was**_** depressed. I wonder what happened. **

"_**You ready to cliff dive today?"**_

**She sighed. **_**"No, I'm not diving."**_

"_**Why? You afraid?" **_**Seth asked. I'm glad he asked that question cause if I did, I would of gotten chewed out.**

"_**Sure, that's it, Seth." **_**Leah? Afraid? Ha. She's just lying for Seth.**

"_**What? You used to surf 20 foot waves but you don't want to dive off a little cliff?" **_**Seth argued. **

**Leah used to be one of the best surfers in the Olympic Peninsula. It was a dangerous sport, with the weather and constant storms, it could get pretty nasty out there but Leah was never afraid, at least, she never **_**looked**_** afraid. She took every wave, 20 feet or not, with confidence and grace. Every time, I went to the beach, she was there. I used to watch her ride the waves like it was as easy as walking. Now that I think about it, that was the only time she ever looked **_**truly**_** happy, was when she was in the water with her surf board. But when Sam left her, she didn't seem to have an interest anymore. She would go to the beach with her black wet suit on and her white board accompanying her but she never got in the water; just sat and stared with the off coast wind blowing her then long hair. Then when Harry died, that's when she quit for real. She never stepped a foot on the sand and I heard from Sue that she had broken her surf board and burned it. Her father was a surfer in his younger years and was her biggest fan and best supporter and when he died, she found every reason to resent it. I felt bad for her, knowing that that was what she loved to do and with most everything else in her life, it was taken away from her. **

"_**That was a long time ago, Seth." A whole other life, **_**I caught her adding in her head.**

"_**It's a tradition, kind of like an initiation. You jump, you're in." **_**This was true. Cliff diving was like an initiation to our pack. **

"_**Well good. I won't jump so then I won't be 'initiated' so then I can leave." **_**Leah said forcefully. I could feel Seth's flinch. He was hurt by what she said because she **_**has**_** tried to leave before and it never ended up well. Sam always ordered her back. She tried to backtrack, not wanting Seth to feel hurt. **_**"Look, I'm just not in the mood. It would be best if you just left me alone. That goes for you, too."**_

**Ahh, I was beginning to wonder if they even knew I was here. I nodded my head then realizing she couldn't see me, **_**"I won't." **_

**Seth knew not to push her, so he kept quiet and to himself. I saw what Leah could see through her eyes while running to the cliff. It was amazing to see things how she did when she was running. Being the fastest in the pack, things flew by her at incredible speed. And her agility, the way she jumped over rocks and ducked under branches was mesmerizing. I felt her pride at her speed and skill. She believed that being the only female, everyone already looked down on her. So to have an edge like that, she was proud. **

_I had finally reached the cliff so I phased and threw back on my shorts. Where the pack cliff dives, it's covered with trees except for a little half circle that pushes out to the cliff. It's a really nice secluded spot which is good 'cause if humans saw us jumping off of these cliffs, they'd probably think we're suicidal. (e.g. Bella Swan) The guys were already there. Jared had just jumped off while Sam was cheering him on. Paul, Embry, and Quil were sitting around the little fire talking and eating. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. Leah and Seth appeared beside me. Well, Leah pushed her way passed me and sat down next to Embry. Seth smiled up at me, damn happy kid. I smiled back and we walked over to the group. _

_After an hour or so, I realized that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my mind off of Leah. She was just sitting there, never said a word (which is unusual in itself). Sometimes, she watched us. Other times, she just looked at the ground or the flames with this depressing far off look in her face. It's not like we weren't used to Leah pouting but this was different. She wasn't pissed, wasn't frustrated, she was sad. Plain old, blue sad. And no matter what, it hurt to see her like that. Is that what I look like when Bella clouds my mind? _

_Seth ran back to his sister, dripping wet, with his unruly hair in his face. "Leah, you gotta try it! I don't care how bad you feel! It's fun!"_

"_Yeah, Leah! Come over and just jump off a cliff, will ya?" Paul taunted in his usual way. He was always the worst towards Leah._

_She folded her hands in her lap. "Paul, next time, you jump, do me a favor, and don't come back up." She didn't even say it in an insulting manner. It was more like 'Just please leave me alone' depressed tone. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to watch Quil jump. Seth sighed and ran back to his place next to Sam. Sam turned to look at Seth, then sent a sympathetic gaze to Leah. She wasn't even paying attention. Then, Sam turned to me and asked if he could speak to me. I followed him to the tree line far from the little bonfire and cliff. _

"_Jacob, I just wanted to know what's going on with Bella and the Cullens. Are the Cullens staying now?" _

"_Umm, yeah. Edward's back with her so I guess they are." _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Paul and Quil talking quietly by the bonfire. _

"_And, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at me worriedly. I tore my eyes away from them, back to Sam._

"_Ummm, I'm working on it." I sighed, shaking my head._

"_PAUL! YOU BASTARD! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I and Sam's attention is diverted from our conversation to Leah being carried to the cliff by Paul and Quil grabbing her wildly kicking legs. _

"_Come on, Lee! It'll be fuuunnn!" Quil sings._

_Seth runs over to them. "Guys! Stop! That's not funny!" They paid no attention to him. "Sam!" He called to us. _

"_STOP! I DON'T-" They put Leah down back on her feet with mischievous smiles. Sam and I start to rush over. "Guys, stop it!" Sam yells. He should of used his alpha command 'cause as soon as he says that, Paul pushes Leah's shoulders and she falls off the edge. Her scream on the way down was high-pitched and filled with fear. I pushed my way through the pack feverishly so I can see the water. She splashed into the ocean. _

"_**PAUL!**__" Sam starts verbally tearing into him. "What the __**fuck**__ were you thinking? Is that your idea of a joke? She's not as durable as us, she could of died!" As Sam gives Paul a verbal lashing, I and the others, except Quil, start to panic as we don't see Leah from the dark waves. _

"_Where is she?" Seth starts. _

"_LEAH!" I call. Nothing. That's my cue. I take a few steps back and launch myself off the cliff and dive graciously into the sea. I could her thee pack calling my name as I fell. Completely submerged, I look around for her. I see her legs swimming into a circular cavern. Feverishly trying to catch up to her, I swim behind her. Luckily, we can hold our breaths __**much **__longer than a human's. My interest sparks as to why she's here. I feel the water start to go up and I can see a sort of glow from the top. I push myself up through the water and take a deep breath. _

_Looking around, I see, that it's an underwater sea cavern with an air pocket. The water was unnaturally cerulean blue and it cast an enchanting blue glow around the whole place. I pushed my body out of the water and found my feet to be in dark, cold sand. Why was Leah __**here**__? _

"_Leah!" I called. "Leah, are you in here?" My voice echoed off of the walls. I walked cautiously to the one side of the cavern. There, on the wall, was LEAH carved into the rock. Underneath Leah's name was EMILY written in her cursive. And underneath that was SAMUEL in his handwriting. So, she's been here before and apparently, she brought the two most important people in her life at the time here also. I heard a quiet sob from behind me. When I turned around, I noticed another blue-ish glow on the ceiling coming from the other side. I hurried through and behind a rock wall was Leah with her legs dangling in a small round pool. Just as blue as the other one. She didn't notice me even though all my footsteps were echoed through. A couple tears ran down her face and fell into the pool causing a ripple to form. I didn't know what to do._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked in a monotone voice._

_I moved forward. "We were worried when you didn't come up. So I jumped in after you to make sure you were, you know, alive."_

_She scoffed. "We. Right. Paul was probably fucking ecstatic when he didn't see me come back up." _

_I decided to sit down across from her and put my legs into the pool also. She side-glanced me before looking back down. "Yeah, well, Paul's a dick. What else is new?" I looked around the cavern again. "What in God's name are you doing here, Leah?" _

_She didn't answer. "I saw the names carved in the rock. You've been here before…with Sam and Emily." _

_She sighed. "I used to come here after surfing all the time. It was my quiet place to think. I brought them here thinking I could share something as special as this with them. I didn't know it would be a haunted house for me later."_

_I shook my head. "Leah, did something happen?" _

_She laughed and it sounded hollow, empty. "Why do you want to know? Why are you suddenly so interested in me? You hate me. Just like I hate you, so leave." _

"_Leah, just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't want to help."_

_She finally looked me in the eyes and I could almost see the fire behind them. She was about to strike. "Help? Yeah, cause you're the perfect person to help. You can't even get over that Bella bitch. And for what? She never even cared about you. You were just a replacement for her leech." _

"_Why do you always have to do that? Whenever someone tries to talk to you, you say things…like that! You push people away! So, don't come crying and moping about your misery because you cause part of it! So, go ahead, Leah. Be a bitch about your problems. I don't even know why I care." And with that, I pushed myself up and started to walk out. Then, I heard her voice, raspy but powerful._

"_They asked me to be their maid of honor." _

_That's what it was. Sam and Emily had asked Leah to be their maid of honor at their wedding. Honestly, I wonder who initiated that 'cause that's messed up. How do they expect her to stand there all smiles watching her ex-cousin/best friend marry her ex- man that she loved…or loves. Hey, I think Leah's a bitch and I hate when she causes scenes and riff-raff but I personally hope she said no. But, I had no doubt that she did. I mean it's Leah. She can't go one day without telling someone to fuck off. _

_I walked back. "What'd you say?" _

_She pushed her wet, short, ebony hair behind her ear. I remember when Sam had forced her to cut it. That turned into a not-so-great night. _

"_I told them to go fuck themselves and walked away. But then my mother heard and this morning, I had to call Emily and tell her that…" She swallowed. "I thought about it and I would…love to. They said their perfect day wouldn't be perfect without me." Leah scoffed. "If I had a penny for every time, they said shit like that." _

_This time, I walked around to her side and sat down next to her with my right arm resting on my right knee and my left leg in the water. It seemed like my hand had a mind of it's own when it lifted and softly brushed the cascading tears away. Her face was like a stone mask but her chocolate eyes held surprise. I was surprised at myself, too. See, you don't touch Leah…unless you were Seth or you wanted your balls personally removed 'cause she'll do just that. But she didn't do anything. That's not the weirdest thing. When my skin made contact with hers, I felt a sense of contentment. Like when you've had a long ass day and you finally lay down on your nice, warm, comfortable bed. I think she felt it, too and she pulled her face away from my hand. She looked up at me with a strange look and then looked away. Her hair fell back into her flawless face._

I thought that one moment changed our relationship. That maybe because she opened up and talked to me somewhat, she wouldn't be as bad. Turns out, she became worse. The next day, it was back to the insults, the scowling, and the fights. Just like always. Leah can say whatever she wants but I know that I weaseled my way into part of the real Leah that afternoon. The hurt but strong Leah, the trustworthy Leah, the loving Leah, the beautiful Leah.

I heard the faint whisper of my inner wolf.

_My Leah._

**Love it? Hate it? Ehh about it? Tell me. Its ok if you think this flashback is kind of boring but it becomes important later on. Thanks for reading. Now mosey your cursor down to that little button, press it, and type a little thing we call a Review. It makes authors very happy. (: See? Love you! **

**~GottaluvTwilight15**


	6. Louder Than Words

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. But not Jacob!…..Okay, she owns him, too. Damn it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and puts up with my random updating. (:**

**PS: I am now a Beta. Kind of cool, huh? My…I guess, Alpha (LOL) is butterfly6. Go check out her story, I'm Knocking on Your Door. It's awesome! **

_~ O ~_

_Fear or Love, baby? _

_Don't say the answer. _

_Actions speak louder than words. _

_~ Louder than Words- Tick…Tick…BOOM!_

**Chapter 6: Louder Than Words**

_**Leah POV**_

I sat on the Cullen's white couch pretending to watch some reality show; but really my mind had Jacob and the pack on cinemascope. I honestly can't believe I had given up the one thing that made me feel important; my Beta status. I had to! I can't be around him, I just can't. As I was having an inner conflict with myself, a small shape with bouncy, bronze ringlets positioned itself on the couch next to me. I turned to see Renesmee looking up at me with an odd look. I loved the kid but she needs to leave.

"Are you alright, Aunty Lee?" She asked in her silky, childlike voice.

Sighing, I said, "I'm fine, Ness."

She moved closer to me, "I know what happened between you and Jake. I heard Aunt Rose and Grandpa discussing it."

Suddenly my interest was provoked. "What did they say?"

Renesmee shrugged; her pale lavender dress moving softly on her shoulders. " Aunt Rose was angry and worried for you and she was asking Grandpa to do something but he said he couldn't."

I looked away; staring at my lap. "He's right. He can't." I felt Ness's gaze on me as she said "But you can, Aunty Lee." Surprised, I turned my head, my wet black hair sticking to my face, back to her. She saw my confused face and continued. "Jake loves you. I've seen it. Daddy hears his thoughts about you. It may not be romantically but the love is there. Without you, he won't be able to run the pack."

I sighed. "Renesmee, Embry will make a good beta." She seemed to get frustrated as her pale, tiny hands that still had baby fat turned into small balls. "But you make a great one! You're Jake's best friend! He needs you, just like you need him." By this time, her knees were digging into the couch, making a mold, as she faced me.

"You don't understand, Ness! You're too young to fully know what's happening to us!" I didn't want to yell at her, but damn it she was getting me there. She just stared at me. I decided to play along with her dream fantasy for a second. "Okay, great. I can't exactly _tell_ him that. He's not going to listen to anything I have to say. If you haven't noticed, we're not on great terms right now."

Renesmee sat back down and sank back into the couch with a pout on her face, just like her mother. I realized she was thinking as she turned to me with an innocent smile on her face.

"Then _show_ him…"

_~ O ~_

I can't believe I took advice from a half-vampire baby. On my way out of the Cullen's house, I kept calling Jacob. Of course, he didn't pick up. I ran back to La Push in human form; not really in the mood to phase. The closer I got to La Push, the damper the ground got because of the beach. I jumped easily over logs and slid under branches; I really want to time myself one day. Being the fastest of both packs makes me wonder how fast I can actually go. You know, I just can't believe that I took advice from a hybrid. I didn't even know what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to talk to Jacob. I couldn't hide away from him. No, really. I can't hide away from him. La Push is only like 5 miles big.

I came out of the woods behind my house. There was no need to hide; my mother was at her nursing shift at the hospital and would be till late tonight. I casually walked across the grass barefoot and opened the back door; entering the kitchen. Usually, Seth would be either in here eating us out of house and home or cleaning up _from_ eating us out of house and home but he was nowhere to be found. Not in the living room playing Call of Duty or World of Warcraft; not in his room doing…whatever he does in his room. {Insert shudder.} He left the Cullen's an hour before I did and it's not his day to patrol. There was no note on the fridge; Mom makes us leave notes on the refrigerator if we're going somewhere while no one was home.

I called Seth, he didn't pick up either. As I walked out of my house, I called the rest of the pack. Embry, didn't answer. Quil, has that stupid "HI!…..Sorry, not here to answer, blah blah blah." message thing. Gay shit, who even does that anymore? As I was walking down to Jacob's house which happened to be the farthest away from everyone else's and questioning Quil's sanity, I realized something was wrong. None of Sam's pack was around either. Usually, I see them all around Sam's house which is not that far from mine. Knowing the tensions between our packs, I knew that if both were gone, something was wrong.

I bolted down the sidewalk and took the shortcut to Jacob's house by running behind Mr. Ellman's house; I hope he didn't see me. Or else he'll go tell everyone he saw the "crazy Clearwater girl" running in his backyard and go tell my mother to "send me to college to get an education instead of fooling around with half-naked men in the woods like some hussy." First of all, who even says "hussy" anymore? That just shows you how old he is. But this is the problem with being the only female in a pack. People think I'm a whore or something hanging out with them; especially if they see us in the woods. (and that's happened a couple of times, AWKWARD.) The problem with Mr. Ellman is that he's kind of suspicious of the whole wolf ordeal but of course we can't tell him so he watches us like hawks. He used to be in the Army; he's got connections, man. Crazy old hag.

I ran off the road and into Jacob's yard. Running by, I saw that Billy's truck was there but Jacob wasn't in the garage. As I slowed down, I looked up and saw a flock of birds fly up from the woods across the lawn. Animals always run away when we come near, in human form or not, it's like they know something's different about us. That must be where everyone is.

I still can't believe I took advice from _Bella's_ kid.

_~ O ~_

_**Jacob POV**_

I didn't want to talk to Sam. I _really_ didn't want to talk to Sam, but we had to. So, Seth, Embry, and Quil followed me into the clearing. Question: Why does everything mildly important happen in a clearing? Hmm. We came in our human form; I didn't feel a need to phase. But of course, Sam is Sam and because he's Sam, they all came in wolf form. Didn't I mention he has trust issues? I watched Sam's appearing form and through the fog, I could see Paul and Jared also. They stopped about ten feet away from us. I crossed my arms and looked at Sam.

"Really, Sam? Is wolf form necessary? What, you don't trust us?" All three of them phased before us and put on their cut-offs.

"Not since the day you betrayed your tribe and definitely not now." Sam's deep voice sounded through the clearing. Whoa, does my voice do that? I rolled my eyes at his accusation.

"Oh come on, Sam! That was a year ago! What do you mean now?" I gave him a confused look.

"You're not doing what the Elders said to do." Oh, so he knows.

"Well, I'm not like you, Sam. I have a mind of my own. I'm not the Elders' bitch." I retorted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quil bow his head to Seth and whisper "What are they talking about? What happened at the Elders?" and Seth shushing him. I figured enough was enough, I'm done with this.

"Look, Sam. We'll work it out. With the Elders or not." I reasoned.

"That's why we're here, Jacob. It's time to work it out. One way or the other." Sam said slowly. The tone of his voice made it sound like a threat and my body automatically respond ended to it as that.

"Here's _my _way. I'm _not _having a baby with Leah and raising it to be the Messiah of our tribe." I heard Quil and Embry whisper words of shock behind me. "That's just… I don't even know where to begin. I don't want to, she sure as _hell_ doesn't want to. It's not happening." I raised my arms exasperatedly.

Sam was quiet for a few moments with an intense look on his face. Then, he spoke.

"Where is she?"

…_.Shit. _I saw what he was doing. Betas and Alphas have a special bond and they sort of know where the other one is and have an inkling of how they feel at the moment. It's really hard to explain but it's very strong when we're in wolf form but you can still feel a very faint hint of it as humans. When Leah and I fought, I could feel the anger and frustration rolling off of her in waves. But now, I had no idea where Leah was or how she felt because she wasn't my Beta anymore.

It still hurt to come to that conclusion.

"Where is Leah, Jacob?" And when he said this, I saw the small smirk on his face.

"I don't know." I said with a straight face. Sam's face had an inconspicuous look of surprise. Paul looked angry; he always looked angry. And Jared had a confused look on his face. "She's not my Beta anymore. I can't feel anything from her."

"What do you mean she's not Beta?" Seth asked from beside me.

"You demoted her?" Jared asked; the first time he said anything during the conversation.

"She demoted herself." I explained quickly.

I heard Sam's quiet laughter and with a smirk on his face, said. "You're such a great leader, Jacob. Your own second-in-command bailed on you."

"I didn't bail on him." I heard a firm but feminine voice from behind me and when I turned, Leah was walking out of the bushes. She walked straight up to us and as she came closer, Seth moved over to the right and she filled his spot. "The only reason I demoted myself was because I can't handle being around him as much with all this bullshit going on. It had nothing to do with him personally."

"Leah, you know what you're trying to do is wrong." Sam said. At this time, I realized that both sides had moved closer to eachother.

"Wrong? Well, go ahead, Sam. Take us back to the Elders so they can spank us on the ass because we're _so_ sorry for being _wrong_! We're not children. We don't have to listen to whatever the fuck they say. Jacob and I aren't guinea pigs, we don't mate for science." She raised her hand in a STOP fashion. "Sorry. Go back to your 'perfect' Elders and your 'perfect' imprint and pretending to be the Golden boy of La Push and leave me…us alone. You're not doing anyone any favors!"

Through the silence, Quil whispered to Embry. "I'm so lost. What about mating?" This time, Embry and Seth both shushed him.

I could see the annoyance and anger on Sam's face. Leah always knew how to get a rise out of him and I just _knew_ he was going to say something that was going to cross the line.

"That's the problem with you, Leah! You always have to be so defiant! You can never just do what you're told and what's expected of you! I'm glad you're not in my pack anymore so I don't have to deal with you!"

If I thought it was silent before; this is dead silence. How could Sam…? Is this really the guy that not even three years ago; was completely in love with Leah and wanted to marry her? I knew that either two things were going to happen.

A) Leah was going to get an attitude and stomp away.

B) Leah was going to yell and/or beat the shit out of Sam.

I hoped it was the latter. But to everyone's surprise, she didn't do anything. She just stood there with a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and incredulity on her face. I knew it was just a matter of time before she did attempt plan A or B so I cut in. I put my hand in front of Leah's middle. I didn't know if it was to guard her from Sam or stop her from attacking him. The rest of the packs started to close in around us, also.

"Sam," I started firmly. "You're _way_ out of line." Honestly, Sam looked surprised that he even said that but I didn't care. Then, Sam turned to me and things started to get ugly…or more ugly, I should say.

"And like you're any better? Take a look around, Jacob. We're in this situation because of you and your backward ties to the damn leeches!" He kept getting closer to me with every sentence. "Our ancestors definitely most of made a mistake 'cause you're a sorry excuse for an Alpha."

Alright, _I_ didn't have two choices; I had one. And that was to beat the fuck out of Sam. But I never got the chance…because Leah beat me to it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pull her right arm back and swung her small fist. Where did that right hook land? Right in Sam 'Pretty boy's face. And being the pussy he was, he fell backwards and was knocked out cold.

How the _fuck_ did a 195 pound, 6'0 _girl_ K.O. an almost 300 pound, 6'8 _guy_?

"No one insults my Alpha. Bastard." She threatened at Sam's unconscious body that was lying on the cold, wet ground. Quil, Embry, and Seth shouted "Whoa!" at the same time. Paul was about to come after Leah before Jared stopped him. He glanced at Jared before turning to Leah.

"You're a crazy bitch, I hope you know that." He growled. Leah pushed against my hand. "Yeah whatever, dick!"

"Leah." I reprimanded her.

Paul just sneered at Leah's reaction and looked at me. "Didn't fate just screw you over; having a mate like _her_?"

"I'm not-!" Leah started again and pushed against me.

"Leah." I said again.

And before I could even comment any further, Paul bent down and picked Sam's lifeless body up, slung him over his shoulder, and started to walk away. Sam's nose was at an awkward angle and his lip was bruised and bleeding. Jared looked at Paul then back at Leah and with a wink said, "Nice one, Lee." before turning and following Paul through the trees.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Embry commented on Sam's disheveled appearance.

"That's okay. His precious _Emily_ can take care of him." Leah huffed and crossed her long arms across her chest.

"Hey…" I said to catch her attention. She didn't turn to me at first but slowly, she did. "You didn't have to do that."

She smiled a small smile. "That's what Betas are for…right?"

I chuckled out of relief. I finally had her back. Sadly, not everything is still right. We still have this whole 'mating' thing to figure out. But I know with Leah back by my side now, eventually, it'll work out. "Right." And I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in to me. She laughed and put her left arm around my neck and hugged me back.

"Okay, Jacob. I love you, too." She said jokingly as she patted my back. I didn't realize I was hugging her for that long. As I pulled away from her, she lifted her right wrist and said, "Now, can you take me to Dr. Fang? Sam's face is hard as fuck." and I realized that her hand was broken. I laughed and slung my arm around her shoulders. We both turned to walk to the Cullen's house before her bones set and we had to break it again. Seth, Quil, and Embry all walked beside us all commenting on Leah's 'Muhammad Ali' moment.

Then, of course, Quil had to ruin the moment. "Wait, _what_ about mating?"

_~ O ~_

**Remember, to check out my Alpha, butterfly6, and to review! (: **

**~GottaLuvTwilight15**


End file.
